


The Siren's Song

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira goes crazy after acquiring a Succubus, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Ryuji protests too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After securing the path to Kamoshida's treasure, Ryuji receives a very unexpected phone call from Akira.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Siren's Song

Ryuji had finished bathing, was dressed for bed, much earlier than normal; fighting in Palaces really took it out of you; and was going over the finishing touches of the Calling Card they would be posting around Shujin for Kamoshida to find after Akira gave them the go ahead.

“Hell yeah! We did it! Soon enough, that bastard will learn what it truly means to cross Ryuji Sakamoto!” He chuckled, and corrected a small defect on the logo he had designed with his marker, then set the card aside, satisfied. 

Then, his phone rang, Akira Kurusu’s picture flashing above the boy's number.

“Huh? Oh no, don't tell me something went wrong?” His heart in his throat, he accepted the call. “Yo, Akira?”

“Ryuji! You need to help me!” Akira sounded strange, his voice strangled.

“What happened?! Is it Kamoshida?” Ryuji leapt to his feet, his exhaustion forgotten.

“No, I’ve just felt… funny. Ever since we returned from the Metaverse earlier today.” Akira began to pant into the phone.

Ryuji went quiet. “Hey, exactly what did you acquire as a Persona again?” Dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach.

“A succubus.” Akira’s sigh was loud in his ear.

“Oh come on! Go call Ann! Get her to talk dirty to you!” Ryuji was beginning to wish that he had never answered the call.

“No! That’s not…! I don’t want… just advice! You’re a sexual man, right? How do you cope with it?” Panic was evident in Akira’s voice.

“Wait, you mean you’re normally not?”

“No, I have a low sex drive. It's not that I never want to have sex, but I’m happy to wait for the right person, or marriage, or whatever. Sex is not a priority for me.” Static crackled in Ryuji’s ear as Akira shifted his phone to the other ear. “So please, Ryuji, help me out here!”

“Have you tried just jerking off?” Ryuji felt like dying of embarrassment for even asking another boy that.

“Yeah, three times already.”

“Okay, well… maybe it’s like one of those things that make you go sex crazy?”

“An aphrodisiac?” Akira hummed softly. “Yeah you might be onto something. Look, Ryuji, can you just, ya know, talk about what you like in bed?”

“I told you I ain't down for talking dirty to you!” Ryuji’s mouth went dry, but his mind filled with images of Akira in his Thief suit, and how sexy Ryuji secretly thought he looked. Maybe he wouldn’t mind being held down by Joker…

He shook his head to clear away the gay. He was straight! He liked women! He liked boobs!

“Please, Ryuji! You have an amazing voice and… I’mnotintogirls!” Akira rushed out, the words blurring together.

“What?! You’re gay?!” Ryuji was surprised.

“I dunno, maybe? I’ve never been all that into boys either; like I said, sex doesn’t interest me that much. But I am interested in you.” Akira went quiet. “Shit, did I just ruin things between us?”

“Look I ain’t gay, but I’m a little interested in you as well. You look more than just good as Joker.” Ryuji sighed. “Fine but it's just this once okay?”

“Yes! Once is all I’m asking for, all I need!”

“And remember that I’m into girls.”

  
“Yes of course.”

“Okay. Well, I usually lie on my bed, with a skin mag, and think about a hot girl going down on me. How her mouth would feel against my cock, ya know?” Ryuji felt guilty as he reached into his pants and silently brought his own cock out, but not enough to get him to stop. Why should Akira be the only one to get anything else out of this.

“Do you think about going down on girls?”

“Yes, all the time; especially what it would be like to have a girl in a skirt just pull her panties aside and sit on my face. How her pussy would taste as I delve my tongue between her folds. How it would smell if she had just peed, even. Or was on her period.”

“Go on.”

“Anyway, she would sit on me, forcing me to eat her out, as her friend got to work on me down below. Sometimes she would just suck me, but sometimes I’d imagine her sitting on my cock, commenting on how big I am…”

“How big are you?” Akira sounded distant, pleasure clouding his voice, and Ryuji came a little at the sound.

“S-seven inches. Not that big, I know, but still above the average. What about you?” Ryuji knew he was lost then, when he found himself answering instead of shutting Akira down.

“Nine inches.”

_ “N-Nine?!”  _ Ryuji could barely believe he had heard Akira right.

“Want to see?”

“Okay, yeah, prove it.”

“Hang on!” He heard Akira set his phone down, and quickly loaded a camera app, taking a quick exposed dick selfie, and sending it to Akira before he could chicken out.

His phone dinged back a few seconds later, and he opened the photo, his mouth watering as he saw Akira looking decadent, lying on his bed, a ruler lying on his stomach and held against his cock, his tip ending just above the mark for nine inches. “Holy shit!”

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah! D-do you…?” He was swallowed by sudden shyness, and wished he could take back the sent photo.

“Yes, I do.” Akira panted into Ryuji’s ear.

Ryuji pulled his phone away as another text message dinged into their conversation. “Hang on.”

The second picture was even more decadent than the first; Akira holding his left leg up; the right one bent to raise his ass; fingers spreading his sexy little butthole open. Then he read the short caption; “Fuck me?”

“Akira, if this isn’t a joke, finger yourself for me.”

“Ah, I am! But your big, gorgeous cock will feel so much better inside me. Have you ever done a girl anally?”

“No, but I wanna. I ain’t into having anything shoved into my ass though.” His hand sped, and he knew that he was getting close.

“Come over some time, Ryuji. Tie me up and have your way with me! Shove your cock into my mouth, make me suck you off! Or pull my pants down and finger me until I’m begging for you to fuck me raw.”

  
  
“Akira!” The imagery was too much, and Ryuji came hard all over himself.

“Ryuji!” He could hear in Akira’s voice that he had also creamed, and wondered just how he had gone from protesting that he ain’t into talking dirty to a guy, to full blown phone sex with his best friend?

“Better?”

“Oh shit! Fuck me! No, no, no!”

“Akira?” Ryuji’s heart leapt into his throat.

“I came on Morgana and now his fur is all sticky! He also wants to murder me, so if you don’t see me at school tomorrow, goodbye, Ryuji. Life was fun after I met you!”

“You WHAT?!” In the background he could hear Morgana shout at Akira to bathe him right then and there!

“I have to go! I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” Akira ended the call, and the line went dead.

“Oh shit!” The reality of what they’d done hit him hard; he’d had phone sex with his best friend. His male best friend. His male best friend who he just might be gay for. “Oh god what do I do now?”

He was still lying awake in bed when his phone buzzed again; a text from Akira. “My offer is still open, Ryuji. I’ll return this favor any time you ask, so don’t be shy.”

“What offer?” He typed out, frowning in confusion.

“To use me for sex; mouth or ass. I’m cool with either. Ryuji… I know what I said earlier but, I don’t want this to just be tonight, and that’s not the succubus talking. She’s quiet, for now.”

Ryuji breathed out a huge sigh of relief. “I don’t either. I dunno why; you’re a guy and I still ain’t gay; but I do like you, Akira. Be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, Ryuji I will. Goodnight.”

His heart light, Ryuji finally fell asleep, and dreamed of pulling Akira aside in the stairwell at school, and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
